dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
TaN
TaN is a huge trade and information-based guild in The World R:2. It is run by the player Naobi. The guild seems to specialize in the sale of items and has a bit of a Black Market reputation as its members will sell items from any legit source, including items stolen by PKers. Due to the skill that most of its members possess and the power of the guild itself, it is one of the most feared guilds in the game. Though it is known to only a few members, TaN also has a Black Ops division, who can be mobilized to PK or harass targets chosen by high-ranking people within the guild. @HOME Due to the amount of people within TaN, TaN's @HOME is located in its own area, separate from the Root Town. The @HOME itself is a large high-tech complex located on a small island. The complex consists of storage areas, a data center for managing items, private offices for Guild officials, and several lavishly furnished rooms designed for meeting with customers. The Guild also maintains a smaller @HOME in Mac Anu, used for private meetings, only high-ranking members of TaN are allowed inside. History .hack//Roots During Roots, Naobi used TaN as mechanism to oppose Ovan. Interested in Ovan's character data, which was abnormally large, Naobi and his associate Ender created an elaborate trap to capture Ovan. Using Tawaraya, who was the person in charge of item trades, they made contact with Haseo and Sakisaka, using them to gain information on the whereabouts of the Twilight Brigade. They found that Ovan was planning on staging an operation at one of the Lost Grounds, and decided to base their trap there. thumb|300px|TaN's [[@HOME]] Led by Ender, a group of TaN's secret Black Ops division attacked the Twilight Brigade at the Lost Ground. When the Twilight Brigade retreated to the area's dungeon using a portal created by their Virus Cores, Ender and her group followed them, continuing the fight. While most of the Brigade fought against TaN, Ovan went into the dungeon alone, and fell right into the trap set by Naobi, who was able to capture and imprison his character, which they locked away in the Serpent of Lore for later study. In response Shino, the second in command of the Brigade, contacted the administrators of The World R:2 and sent them information regarding TaN's Black Ops. Since such an organization was against the game's user agreement, the guild was disbanded, and the characters of its leaders were suspended. Naobi and Ender had expected this, and used the opportunity to return to their real characters. For them, TaN had simply been a tool. The hundreds of players suddenly left guildless was of no concern to them; they had accomplished their goal by capturing Ovan. .hack//G.U. TaN is briefly mentioned in a BBS. A player posts asking for information on the Guild, but is informed that it was disbanded several months ago for illegal activities. TaN is also mentioned in a BBS post concerning the infighting in the Moon Tree guild. The World FORCE:ERA http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_FORCE:ERA Notable Members *Naobi (Guildmaster) *Tawaraya *Ender *Saburou *Pilocchio *Ita Trivia *According to the Roots CD drama, TaN stands for "Trust & Nimble". *Though it is considered to be sort of a Black Market, the Guild takes great pride in only selling legitimate items. Cheat items or items sold for money or favors in the real world have no place within TaN. *Although Naobi is the real Guildmaster, Tawaraya acts as the figurehead. Category:The World R:2 Guilds